


Hiccup (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/smollhorsesofthesea: Hello! It would not allow me to send you a message in your inbox, so I hope it is okay that I dropped this here! I saw that you were taking requests! If I may, could I possibly request a Nick Amaro x Reader where the reader randomly gets hiccups throughout the work day and everybody thinks it’s hilarious and Nick surprises the reader by kissing her and the hiccups magically disappear? Or something along those lines. Your writing inspires me to keep writing my own stories. <3awe! you guys keep telling me how you look up to me and how i inspire you to keep writing and you’re actually making my dreams come true because that’s all i’ve ever wanted to do! i love you guys. -eword count: 535warnings: pain, blood, my hiccups literally are torture and i get bloody noses and that’s the only hiccups i know so that’s the only way i know how to write them i’m sorry





	

The pain welled in your chest first, a sharp stab that made you groan over your paperwork.

Then the hiccup came. It was loud and painful and your face contorted as you pressed a closed fist right above your heart.

“You okay, rookie?” Carisi called, smirking at you, “Looks like you ate a bad burrito.” The squad laughed with him and you would have, too, if another hiccup hadn’t sent excruciating pain through your body, curling your body in on itself.

“Jesus, Carisi,” You gasped, “Can’t you have some pity on me? I’m dyin’ over here.” You hiccupped again and tears sprung to your eyes. His eyes widened when you stood and cupped a hand under your nose to catch the blood that was beginning to pour, rushing to the bathroom as your body jolted again with more pain. You crashed into the bathroom and dropped your face over the sink to hiccup and bleed freely, tears mixing with the blood as you cried.

It had happened for as long as you could remember. Sometimes hiccups didn’t hurt, but others caused severe pain in your chest and nosebleeds. You weren’t sure how long you were in the bathroom before your nose stopped bleeding and the hiccup pain settled down into manageable spasms but you found yourself cleaned up and back in the bullpen, all eyes on you.

“Are you gonna tell us what the hell just happened?” Your Lieutenant raised his eyebrows and put one hand on his hip, the other gesturing to his nose.

“I got the hicc-ups?” You flinched, holding your chest, before sitting back down, “It happens all the time, Dodds, don’t worry about it.” He rolled his eyes and followed the Captain into her office, muttering something about the rookie being mad. Nick, your Sergeant, just sat grinning at you as you struggled through the bout of hiccups until they dispersed and left you with a cramping chest and neck.

The room was silent until you got the hiccups again, sighing in frustration, but thanking God that they didn’t hurt, just burned a little bit each time your diaphragm spasmed. Carisi laughed at you, Fin cracked a joke, but Nick kept staring at you. He looked serious, especially when the pain started again and you held your chest, head down on your desk. You clutched at a handful of tissues in case your nose decided to spew blood again, but it didn’t. You just kept going on, kept spasming with excruciating pain, until you stood to exit to the bathroom.

But, you didn’t get that far. Nick stood and marched toward you, looking steely and emotionales until he was three steps away. Then he grinned, a wide, wolfy look on his face before seizing your head in his hands and giving a fierce kiss to your lips. You gasped and Nick pushed his tongue into your mouth,your knees going weak before he took several steps back. In the moments after the kiss you could have heard a pin drop and you merely stared at Nick.

“Yo,” Carisi finally split the silence, “What the hell was that, Sarge?” Your Sergeant grinned and turned to Carisi, gesturing to you.

“No more hiccups.”


End file.
